vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lord Death
Summary Lord Death is one of the major supporting characters of Soul Eater. In the past, Lord Death was leader of the group known as Death's Eight Guardians and was also one of the Great Old Ones. In order to improve himself, he would cut out his fears into a "fragment" that came to be known as the Kishin Asura, who was pushed into being a Kishin due to his insecurities from being the embodiment of Death's fears. Battling his son and apprentice, he later seals him and founded the organization and school known as "Death Weapon Meister Academy" to prevent the uprising of another Kishin. From that end, he would then create another "fragment" in the form of Death the Kid five centuries later as his heir. Power and Stats Tier: At least 8-A | At least 8-A | At least 8-A Physically, Unknown with environmental damage Name: Lord Death Gender: Male Age: over 800 years old (likely older) Origin: Soul Eater Classification: True Grim Reaper, Grim Reaper, Great Old One, Meister Powers And Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, limited Shapeshifting (can contort and manipulate his body), Skilled Hand-To-Hand Combatant, Elasticity, Is immune to ultraviolet rays, Regeneration (High-Low), Flight, Immortality (Type 1) Madness of Order (can eclipse human emotion and subject a person to a form of mind control), Immunity towards other forms of Madness (can counteract the Madness of Fear with his own, in which can induce fear), Resistance to various forms of Magic and Spatial Manipulation via Madness, Creation, Sealing, Shinigami Powers, Soul Perception (Can see the souls of others and can evaluate their good/evil quality), skilled at using a Scythe and Gun-related weaponry. Attack Potency: At least Multi-City Block-level, likely higher (Is capable of skinning Asura alive and is stated by Sid that a full fight between him and Asura could destroy Death City) | At least Multi-City Block-Level (Is capable of slaying Asura and was able to grievously injure him. Is also stated to be at his pinnacle of power with Death Scythe at hand.) | Unknown (Equal to Asura's own, in which can threaten the concept of Order itself) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-City Block-Class Durability: At least Multi-City Block level (Traded blows with Asura), regeneration and immortality make him hard to kill. Stamina: Superhuman Speed: Hypersonic+ (Can keep up with Asura) Range: Several meters| Several meters| Unknown with madness (Stated to be equal in power to Asura's own, in which can encompass a world as large as the real world.) Standard Equipment: *'Death Scythe': Death's most powerful and then-current partner, Spirit Albarn, is capable of transforming into a powerful and sharp scythe. Spirit is hailed as the most powerful weapon at Death's disposal. *'Gloves': Death wears large foam gloves in which can be used as a weapon and can be enlarged by Death to increase his defenses. Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Cannot go beyond the extent of his vast soul, in which is Death City's outer limits. Also does not use Madness of Order under even the most grim of circumstances. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Soul Resonance': A technique in which a weapon amplies the a meister's soul wavelength, generating and amplifying more power within an individual to create offensive or defensive techniques. *'Soul Perception': A ability to see the souls of the living (and deceased). Death's soul perception is unlike others, capable of seeing the good/evil quality of other beings. Hand-to-Hand Techniques *'Shinigami Chop': A attack used by Death in the form of a large karate chop with his gloves, in which can change their size. Shinigami Powers Attacks/Techniques *'Death Claw': An attack that sends forth four claws from his body. The attack was also hinted to be the same attack capable of skinning an individual. *'Death Block': A defensive technique that creates a large shield in the shape of his current mask. *'Katsu': A attack in which a loud shout is projected as a powerful force after charging up energy from the holes in his eyes. *'Shinigami Shockwaves': A followup of Katsu, it releases a set of shock waves towards a opponent. Madness Abilities *'Madness of Order': Described as the true power of a Grim Reaper, this allows him to eclipse all human emotion and subject them to his own control. It can also counteract other forms of Madness such as Asura's Madness of Fear. Soul Resonance *'Kishin Hunter': The last of the three Great Traditional techniques, it's an attack used by Death when he enters a soul resonance and transforms the scythe blade. This technique, as the name implies, can kill beings up to the level of a Kishin. Note: Is a composite between Anime and Manga Key: Base | with Death Scythe | with Madness of Order Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Soul Eater Category:Studio Bones Category:Hero Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Scythe Wielders Category:Flight Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Good Characters Category:Gods Category:Tier 8 Category:Unknown Tier